Pluie et nuage
by Vidfinn
Summary: "Le nuage accompagne toujours la pluie" avait dit Reborn.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Pluie et nuage

**Disclaimer : **Akira Amano, vous vous en doutez.

**Paring : **8018 (courage Takeshi !)

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Romance

**Note : **Se passe lorsque les protagonistes sont encore à Namimori High School. RISQUE D'OOC !

**Prologue**

La pluie accompagne le nuage. C'est ce que lui avait dit Reborn. C'est pourquoi Takeshi, malgré une légère appréhension, avait essayé de parler au gardien du Nuage.

_Début_ _Flash-Back_

_« Hey, Hibari ! Ca va ? C'est pas trop dur, le Comité de Discipline, l'école à gérer, la ville, tout ça… »_

_Il avait continué pendant quelques secondes avant que sa voix ne faiblisse jusqu'à s'éteindre sous le regard glacial du Préfet. Il y eu un petit blanc légèrement oppressant pour le gardien de la Pluie. Il se raclait nerveusement la gorge et laissait son regard dériver deci-delà, gêné, quand son interlocuteur prit la parole d'une voix neutre, mais néanmoins froide. Très froide._

_« Tu ne devrais pas être en cours, herbivore ?_

_-… Euh…_

_-Alors ?_

_-… Hahaha ! Euh… Et bien… je… je vais y aller… Hahaha… A… a plus… »_

_ Fin Flash-Back_

Après cela, il s'était fait frapper.

Son corps s'en souvenait encore, comme le montraient les bleus violacés qui le marbraient encore. L'autre n'y était pas allé de main morte ! Mais Takeshi était persévérant, et, telle la pluie qui continuait à s'abattre jusqu'à éroder même les montagnes, il n'allait pas abandonner avant d'avoir fait de son collègue un ami.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **Pluie et nuage

**Disclaimer : **Akira Amano, vous vous en doutez.

**Paring : **8018 (courage Takeshi !)

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Romance

**Note : **Se passe lorsque les protagonistes sont encore à Namimori High School. RISQUE D'OOC !

**I.**

Takeshi était allé voir Reborn, lui demander conseil. Celui-ci avait eu un petit sourire sadique. Il lui avait suggéré de tout planifier. Le gardien de la Pluie avait eu un froncement de sourcils. Planifier, ce n'était pas trop son truc. Mais il était persévérant (obstiné) et il allait essayer de faire un plan. Pour sa future amitié avec le gardien de Nuage. Alors… Il prit une feuille blanche et… s'arrêta quelques millimètres avant de poser le crayon dessus. D'abord, il devait réfléchir, trouver les points faibles et les points forts de son adversaire. Il fit une liste :

-Points faibles : Hibird Namimori

-Points forts : le reste

Ou un truc dans le genre. Bref… Takeshi se dit qu'il n'allait pas aller loin avec ça. Alors il décida d'abandonner la réflexion. L'un de ses points faibles était Hi-bird. Peut-être pourrait-il l'exploiter… Il prit la feuille en hâte et traça quelque chose dessus. Puis, avisant l'heure, il alla se coucher, tranquille.

Le lendemain, il se leva plus tôt que d'habitude, et se prépara en un temps record. Etant en avance, il passa par un combini dans lequel il acheta quelques fournitures.

Il récupéra ensuite Tsune en compagnie d'Hayato. La journée passa trop lentement à son goût, aussi, la dernière sonnerie à peine retentie, il salua rapidement ses amis et courut jusqu'à chez lui. Le voyant, Reborn le suivit, et, ayant vu son projet, eut un sourire en coin (à tendance sadiques ?). Le gardien de la Pluie n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Le baseballer travailla jusque tard dans la nuit.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla en retard. Il arriva en retard. Il se fit mordre à mort. Il offrit son cadeau à Hibari. Il se fit mordre à mort deux fois plus fort. En effet, le gardien n'avait pas apprécié le dessin -très primaire- d'un oiseau jaune chantant un pseudo hymne (flippant et mal écrit) à l'amitié. D'autant que le dessin avait été colorié à la gouache, et que Takeshi n'était pas doué avec des tubes de peinture… Résultat : des pâtés un peu partout, une ou deux déchirures, et des écritures illisibles. Takeshi rentra chez lui un peu déçu. Que faire ? L'autre n'avait pas apprécié son présent (pourtant magnifique, selon lui !). Il alla observer son père dans sa confection de sushis d'un œil morne, et Tsuyoshi s'étonna de voir son fils d'habitude si joyeux arborer un air morose.

« Oï, Takeshi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Oyaji… Comment faire pour se rapprocher de quelqu'un qui ne semble aimer personne et qui vient de refuser plutôt violemment un cadeau ?

-Et bien… Je ne sais pas, moi… Qui est-ce ?

-Hibari.

-Hahaha ! Hibari ! C'est le gamin qui fait régner l'ordre, non ?

-Si, c'est lui.

-Haha ! Plutôt balèze le gamin ! Mais… t'as qu'à te renseigner sur ce qu'il aime.

-Namimori, son oiseau, la discipline et combattre contre des gens forts.

-Ecoute, fils. Dans la vie, c'est très rare que deux personnes totalement opposées deviennent meilleures amies. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Mm… Un peu…

-Bien. Mais deux personnes trop semblables, ça marche pas toujours bien non plus. Tu me suis ?

-Moui…

-Bon. Donc, ce que tu dois faire, c'est, tout en restant toi-même, essayer de t'intéresser à lui. Faire des trucs comme ce qu'il aime, parfois, par exemple.

-…

-Haaa… c'est dur à expliquer… Prenons un exemple : Toi. Tu aimes le baseball. Tu aurais donc certaines affinités avec d'autres joueurs de baseball, mais aussi avec des joueurs d'autres sports, comme Ryôhei, parce que ça t'ouvre de nouvelles portes. Tu comprends ?

-Je comprends… Il faut que je réfléchisse…

-Prends ton temps : il ne faut pas bâcler une amitié. »

Takeshi remonta dans sa chambre et s'échoua sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête, les yeux perdus au plafond. Il sursauta soudain quand il entendit :

« Ciassu~ Takeshi !

-Salut, bébé. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

-Peut-être.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Tu as toutes les cartes dans les mains.

-Quelles cartes ?

-Celles qui te permettent de devenir proche d'Hibari.

-Si je les aie, je n'ai que des deux ou des trois. Je ne vais pas aller bien loin avec tout ça.

-Parce que tu n'as pas encore remarqué le Joker qui te permettra de rafler la mise.

-Quel Joker ?

-Celui devant toi.

-Tu débloque, bébé. Devant moi, il n'y a que…

-Que ?

-Que toi. »

Reborn se borna à sourire.

« Qu'entends-tu par ''Joker'' ?

-Celui qui gagne.

-Comment peux-tu me ''faire gagner'' ?

-Réfléchis.

-Tu pourrais… m'apprendre la discipline.

-Si tu veux.

-Ça suffira ?

-Non.

-Mais…

-Je te propose le ticket gagnant.

-… Que veux-tu en échange ?

-Deviens mon apprenti. Tu deviendras fort et tu apprendras l'ordre.

-Qu'y gagnes-tu ?

-Je forme Tsuna pour qu'il devienne un Boss de la Mafia, pas pour qu'il devienne le meilleur tueur à gage. Il vaut mieux transmettre son savoir avant.

-Avant quoi ?

-Avant. Acceptes-tu mon marché ? Hibari contre ton enseignement..

-C'est louche.

-C'est la meilleure transaction que tu auras jamais. Ta seule contrainte est de m'obéir comme à un maître.

-… J'accepte.

-Bien, mon très cher élève. »

S'il avait su ce que ça impliquait à la fin…


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : **Pluie et nuage

**Disclaimer : **Akira Amano, vous vous en doutez.

**Paring : **8018

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Romance/Drama

**Chapitre ****II**

_15 ans plus tard_

Dans une salle, deux corps combattent. Chacun y met tout ce qu'il a. on sent l'exaltation qui se dégage à des mètres à la ronde. Le sabre heurte les tonfas dans des étincelles. Un instant, leurs yeux s'accrochent, comme hypnotisés. Un instant, et leur seule perception est celle du tiraillement des muscles sur-sollicités, de la sueur qui coule dans le dos, du souffle saccadé et brûlant de l'autre sur leur visage. Les corps se séparent pour mieux se retrouver dans des fracas métalliques. Un coup plus fort que les autres fait trembler puis s'écrouler un mur déjà fragilisé de la pièce dévastée.

« Yamamoto ! Hibari ! Combien de fois vous ais-je répété de ne pas combattre à l'intérieur ! »

L'épéiste fit un grand sourire et s'excusa quand le manieur de tonfas regarda son Boss d'un air méprisant. Kyôya se désintéressa vite de Tsuna et prit la direction du toit. Takeshi le suivit des yeux un instant avant de ranger son sabre et de se diriger vers le garage. Un petit quart d'heure en moto suffit à le ramener chez lui. Sur la table de la cuisine, Reborn était assis en tailleur, son fedora couvrant ses yeux.

« Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit, il y a quinze ans ?

-Oui.

-Avant est bientôt terminé. »

Takeshi ne répondit pas. Reborn ne lui avait jamais expliqué de quoi il parlait. Il n'avait pas eu besoin.

Le sabreur alla s'étendre sur son futon. Malgré la nouvelle, il s'endormit en quelques secondes. Il se réveilla au milieu de la nuit. Il y avait quelqu'un dans la chambre. Reborn. Il se leva et sortit à la suite de son mentor. Aucun mot ne fut échangé. Ils prirent la voiture de l'arcobaleno et roulèrent assez longtemps. Ils arrivèrent dans un lieu vide d'êtres humains à des kilomètres à la ronde. Ils descendirent du véhicule et s'éloignèrent un peu. Les dernières paroles qu'ils échangèrent furent prononcées par Reborn :

« Après demain, aux alentours de quinze heures, Tsuna viendra voir et récupérer… ce qu'il en est. »

Le combat commença. Aucun coup n'était retenu. Chaque frappe visait là où ça faisait mal. Chaque mouvement blessait. Deux tueurs. Deux bêtes enragées. Deux machines de destruction. Deux Parfaits Tueurs. Le combat dura longtemps. Très longtemps. Jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux corps s'effondre.

L'autre homme contempla le corps sans vie, mutilé au possible, de celui qui fut son mentor. Il le contempla, sans autre émotion qu'une espèce de fascination morbide, pendant une éternité qui lui parut une poignée de secondes.

Une voiture s'approcha dans le paysage dévasté, et Tsuna en sortit, l'air grave. Il se posta aux côtés de son gardien et posa son regard sur le cadavre abimé.

« Il a perdu. »

Takeshi hocha la tête. Tsuna enfila ses gants et brûla le corps jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste que des cendres. Ils rentrèrent. Hayato l'insulta, Lambo pleura, Ryûhei le regarda d'un air gêné, Chrome, peiné, Mukuro, curieux, et Bianchi, fataliste. Tsuna se chargea d'aller leur parler. Takeshi alla sur le toit. Kyôya était là, allongé comme à son habitude. La Pluie s'étendit auprès du Nuage qui ne réagit pas.

« En général, c'est comme ça qu'un tueur à gages fait savoir à son élève qu'il est prêt. C'est… comme un test final. Il m'avait prévenu dès le début, même si je n'ai pas tout de suite compris.

-…

-Selon la tradition, seuls l'amant ou l'amante peuvent rendre hommage au défunt, et ce, une seule fois de son vivant, en brûlant la possession la plus chère du mort à l'endroit même où il est trépassé. Une fois mort, il peut se faire incinérer au même endroit.

-Que voudras-tu que je brûle ?

-Tu es ce que j'ai de plus cher.

-Je ne m'inhumerai pas.

-Je sais… »

_30 ans plus tard_

Malgré ses soixante ans bien passés, Kyôya avait toujours le physique de ses quarante ans, et le magnétisme et la prestance de sa jeunesse. Son œil en moins ne faisait que renforcer son aura intimidante et dangereuse. Même mort. On fit flamber son corps au milieu de nulle-part, là où il avait périt, presque dix ans plus tôt. Et Hibari, selon la tradition, fut incinéré auprès de son amant. Il lui avait déjà offert son œil. Le reste le rejoignait, à présent.


End file.
